Mobile devices providing various multimedia access and connectivity are becoming ubiquitous. These devices may implement expansion capabilities for various connectors to support various multimedia interfaces. Most interface types require different physical connectors each occupying limited device space, and each connection with its own interface requirements. One example of an audio input connector is a Tip, Ring, Ring, Sleeve (TRRS) input connector having distinct contacts capable of conducting analog signals. Consumer electronics, such as a mobile communication device, use a version of the TRS connector commonly known as the mini plug. With mobile devices becoming smaller, yet exposing more user interface functionality, there is a need to limit the number of available connector interfaces, yet support only a minimum number of connector types and provide interoperability among the connector protocols.
With increased widespread use of mobile device there also exists a need for fast and easy interconnectivity among multimedia accessories. There is only limited space on mobile devices yet there are numerous input connectors. The standard TRRS audio jack is one such input that has and remains common, primarily because it is the accepted standard for audio input; namely, headphones and earpieces for listening purposes.